God of the Sea---Starlight Kissed
by angie9281
Summary: The final part of a three story arc. Sookie has been struggling with the aftershocks of the recent events and during a evening that is unexpected and yet welcomed, she comes to the decision that her heart and mind have struggled to make for some time now and the question remains-can she move past the trauma or will she break away from the life she loved?


**STARLIGHT KISSED-story #3 in the God of the Sea story arc**

They had remained in Dallas for a couple of days, talking and ruminating on the strange events that had causes so much damage between the two of them. With their friends and family relieved that she was safe and sound and those who had known exactly what had happened with the mer people silenced by their own honor and respect, life could start returning to normal. Relatively speaking, Sookie had supposed. They had been back home for a week before she had been ready to share a bed with him again and even so, he hadn't wanted to push her into anything. Not after what he had done to her, not after leaving her with haunting memories of not only that encounter, but everything that had transpired in the me people's realm had certainly scarred her. And even him, to some level. It had been during her shift at work that she had been hand delivered a intricate invitation and though uncertain, she nevertheless accepted the ride from the limo she had found waiting for her, along with a new dress, stiletto shoes and a array of expensive jewelry. No doubt she knew who had arranged this but the question remained, where was the limo speeding her off to?

Her answer was made clear when she chauffeur opened the door, she having been able to get herself put together in the vehicle with a little help from her faerie magic. She supposed he had gotten the hummer limo to give her more head room to tend to her dressing needs. Still, powers or no, it hadn't been terribly easy to get herself changed from her plain witnessing outfit into the ankle length sapphire blue dress that was strapless and came with a matching wrap to cover her shoulders with. Diamond earrings were in her hears as well as a matching necklace, all sparkling brightly under the moonlight as she appraised the building before her. Fingering her wedding band on her left ring finger, she walked up the path to the bistro where she had been once before, when Bill had brought her to propose to her. That evening had started out wonderfully but had ended horrendously and she dearly hoped history was not about to repeat herself. Stepping into the cozy little building, the lone waiter led her to the main room where she had sat in one before and she found the table surrounded by what could only be described as a jungle of flowers. Scents and colors overwhelmed her acute senses but not in a bad way. She was awed at the colors and shapes of the flowers, knowing full well that most, of not all of these had to have been flown in from great distances as there was no way they came from any local florist. "Hello?" she called out gently, walking past a swath of lilacs that were the biggest she had ever seen. And there was a archway set up that seemed to go to a second room, one she hadn't been in before. Walking under the lily lined arch, she opened the ornate door, stepping into a cozy room that was set up for dinner, though she knew only one of the settings was really necessary. And there standing at the fireplace in the rear of the room she saw him and had to shake her head in disbelief, as it was rare that she had ever seen him dressed to the nines.

"Armani…..I wanted nothing but the best to wear tonight and I hope you are surprised…in a good way." Eric said as he turned to face her, his hair slicked back and he looked…well, she hadn't seen him look this good….ever. And he always looked good, even without clothes. Hell, she knew he would look good in a paper bag. Still….she felt her heart beating faster as she met him in the center of the room, looking him top to bottom, walking around him slowly, appraisingly.

Finally, she gave him her approval. "You look….well, you…I mean…." she stammered, knowing the stops he had pulled out for this night. "I am speechless." she shrugged and offered a light laugh as he led her to the table for two. "I just….."

"Dinner will be brought out in ten minutes…..long enough to enjoy a drink." he produced champagne and poured her a glass and it was not lost on her that he had gotten only the best. From what she understood, this variety was easily a few grand. Easily. She accepted the glass and felt a little awkward.

"I always feel funny eating around you….I know it seems funny but….well, I feel like you're missing out on some of the fun."

"Small price to pay for what I have gained in my life." he shrugged and set her glass down when she had finished it. And clicking a small remote, the sound system turned on, slow, classical music adding to the mood of the room and she hadn't a clue how good a dancer he was. Like she was surprised when she found that yes, he actually was. "When you've been around as long as I have, you tend to pick up on lots of things….." he said as they swayed to the music and he stroked her hair which was down her back simply.

They were silent for a few minutes before he led her to the table where dinner had been brought for her. It was her favorite-chicken French with a garden salad and she was somewhat surprised that there was a bottle of New Blood there in front of him. It was then she realized that it had been some time since she had allowed him to take a nip from her. But after everything that had just happened…there was a pang of guilt that she felt as she watched him down something she knew he didn't care for. Ironic, since he had had a hand in its creation. But she knew he preferred to drink from the source. Namely her. She knew he had always passed on any willing fangbanger and she was the only one he would drink from. And she couldn't help but notice that he was looking slightly peaky. "Um….look, I think maybe I am ready…when we get home…..you look like you're starving….you have looked that way since we got away from the me people and I suspect you were like that when I left for a few months. I just…I didn't know how to address it."

"I certainly was not about to ask…I don't have the right…not after everything you endured. He said as he pulled her up and he looked somewhat stunned to see her sit on his lap, leaning into his chest.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you are trying to make things up to me….but really, all I need is you. I know you're sorry and tonight…for the first time, I feel like myself again. Like I am ready."

He had a inkling as to what she was ready for but dared not get his hopes up. She had spent more time in the other bedroom as of late, not ready to share a bed with him again. And he hadn't pressed the issue. "Ready for what?"

"Everything." she looked at him. "I needed time, space….I feel good. Everything…..it will be good. And seeing this gesture…I don't remember the last time I really felt as loved as I do now. I see the good in you and know there is light there. And that is what I am choosing to believe in. I am no saint either. Spending so much time angry and cursing the world at things that have happened and can't be undone is just a waste of time and I would much rather spend the time with someone who treats me like a princess."

Then that smirk returned, for the first time in what seemed like forever. "You are a princess. Technically. And naturally you adore your prince charming." he said with a kiss to her forehead.

She laughed. "More like prince Harming…what with the way you tend to get all bloody and that time you ripped the heart out of that guy at Moon Goddess….." she shook her head. "You always seem to like getting messy."

"Not when it comes to my suits." he said, trying to look serious and they spend the next couple hours talking and laughing, a cathartic evening for the both of them. Heading out of the bistro, she found no sign of the limo and was about to ask her Viking where it was. But before she could, she found herself in his arms and they were in the air, fast and furious until they were safe and sound back in the bedroom. Their bedroom. She had been all too eager to lure him into the room with promises of a "snack" before "dessert"

He had sat himself on the edge of the bed, fingering the silky black comforter. "Are you sure about this? If you're not ready, I am not going….to…." he trailed off as she emerged from the bathroom, her hair pulled up in a messy updo, a champagne colored piece of lingerie that barely covered her upon her. "About time I dare to try something a little different….been saving this for a rainy day and I always wanted for the right time…."

He got up and looked at her up and down. "Pity this may be the first and last night you wear it….." he himself was merely wearing boxers and she grinned.

"Could say the same thing for your ensemble." she said and with a flash of speed, she found herself on her back and he frowned, looking thoughtful. Before she knew it, they were out of the room and out in the deepest part of the woods behind their house, with only a thick blanket of grass and the comforter on the ground under them. Starlight overhead gave their exposed skin a glow and she waggled her eyebrows at him. "How about a snack before you have dessert?" she said coyly, tuning her neck to him. "Or better yet, multitask?" she was most certainly feeling refreshed, reinvigorated after everything they had been through. She lay scooted back on the comforter and lay on her back, looking up at the moon and stars and then, into the hungry eyes of the one person she knew she wouldn't be without. He was about to ask again if she was certain about all of this but he felt the bond between then and felt that she was more than sure. And as she felt him sink his teeth into her neck, she realized how much she missed him, that she was glad she had finally become able to move on and though she wouldn't ever be able to forget that had happened or that they did have a piece of them that was part of another realm, another society, that they would be ok. She knew that for certain as they finally finished a hour later and were tangled in the remains of the comforter, their scant clothes long destroyed.

"I missed you….this…" he said as he wiped blood from his chin and wiped her own chin, she having taken a bite of him herself. "I know we will be ok…that the child that we didn't intend to bring into the world….he is safe with the Kiana and Camiella. They have proven to be decent and good people and now…after tonight, I think this was what was needed to put this behind us. Even though I feel a little guilty that we won't be a part if his life, knowing he is safe…and came from the both of us….I can rest easier knowing he will be strong and do his people proud."

She felt him nodding against her. "I think it is the best resolution for everyone. He is safe, you are safe and everyone is happy." he frowned. "Are you really satisfied?"

She looked up and ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair. "In some ways." she replied teasingly. "It is still a couple hours before dawn, you know…" and with a wicked grin, she rolled him on his back and began round two.

 **THE END-until the next story, coming soon!**


End file.
